Episode 8925 (13th June 2016)
Plot Phelan tells Jason to look out for himself and agrees to look after the bag for him while he goes out. The trial resumes with orders that there are to be no more outbursts. Phelan removes Tony’s tool bag from No.11 and hides it under the building work at the Nazirs’. Jason calls at the flower shop and demands Todd tells him the truth about Tony. Todd sticks to his story - that Tony confessed to Callum’s murder and he believed him. The police call back at No.11. Sarah suggests to Billy that she’d like to attend Callum’s funeral as it might help her move on. He’s adamant that it’s a terrible idea. Kate and Maria join a belly dancing class at the gym. Kate is taken with Bella, the teacher. Izzy's defence solicitor makes an impassioned plea on her behalf. A nervous Steve turns up at the flat, armed with a jar and tennis racquet to deal with the spider and Michelle offers him a drink. He agrees to stay and talk. DS Kerr questions Jason again and tells him they know what kind of weapon was used in the murder. He realises the tool bag has gone. Sean asks Billy if they can talk but he rejects his advances. Izzy is found guilty of possession and assault and released on bail, pending a pre-sentence report. Sean asks Todd to speak to Billy for him. Jason tells the police that he refuses to believe his dad was a killer and they leave. A jealous Caz suggests to Kate that she’s suddenly become very pally with Maria. Kate’s annoyed and tells her she's allowed to have friends. Steve and Michelle's conversation soon descends into another row and Steve heads out again. Izzy thinks the verdict is just a setback and applies for an appeal. She rows with Gary when he tells her she should have lied and expressed remorse. Phelan tells Jason the bag is safely stashed away and smugly agrees with him that he owes him for helping withhold evidence. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey Guest cast *Prosecution Solicitor - Ruby Snape *Defence Solicitor - Mark Monero *Magistrate - Mark Noble *PC Burke - Giles Ford *DS Kerr - Emily Woof *Bella - Manal El-Feitury Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Courtroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason demands that Todd should tell him the truth about Tony; Izzy, Gary, Anna and Erica wait as the magistrate delivers the verdict; and Sean begs Billy to give him another chance. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,810,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2016 episodes